My Witch
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Don't know what kind of summary to do. Hope you like it this Clint / Hermione fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this fanfiction Clint is not married, nor has he ever been. Tony is Hermione's uncle, instead of father like my other stories. It's my first Clint / Hermione crossover. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **My Witch**

She was laying in the center of her room, with the lights all out, as she stared at her ceiling. Her wand was beside her, a sign she was comfortable in her place, and was feeling safe in the tower. "Lay down, or get out Clint," she wasn't even looking at him, as the marksman listened, laying beside her to look at the ceiling, "I love looking at the stars, we had an enchanted ceiling, in the dining hall of my old school. I use to love looking up at the ceiling, and being able to see the stars, while I ate dinner."

He rolled onto his side, so he could get a better look at the witch, and looked down at her, "Where is Tony, and Pepper?"

"Spontaneous get away to Paris," She answered, as she reached her had up, to cup his cheek, "Tasha?"

"Out with Roger's, dancing I believe," He answered, as be began kissing her palm, till he reached her shoulders.

The witch blushed, as she turned towards her doorway, where one of her friends was standing, "Hello Bruce, did you need anything?" She smiled at her friend.

"Was looking for you two, to see if you wanted to grab a bite, I think I rather eat alone actually," He winked as he left the couple alone, shutting the door behind him.

Clint chuckled, as he got to his feet, and than helped his companion to hers, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I feel great, as usual after lunch with Deadpool," She answered, thinking of the regenerating friend, "He actually shared his chimichanga's, as we sat on to top of the Brooklyn Bridge."

"He never shares his chimichanga's." Clint pointed out, as he wrapped his arm around the witch, and they headed towards the lounge.

He's fascinated with me being a witch," Explained the young woman, as she sat on the cushion, "Want to order some take out?"

"How about we go to my floor, and I can show you how much I love you, than we can go to that pizza place you like," The archer reached out his hand, and pulled her back to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I do like that pizza," Hermione smiled, as she allowed herself to be lead to the elevator, "Sounds good to me."

"I thought it might," Clint smiled, as he wrapped his arms around his witch.

He loved when Tony was out of town.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Clint woke up to find his witch sleeping beside him, wearing the shirt he had on earlier. He leaned down to kiss her exposed neck, "We need to eat."

"I need to sleep," Mumbled the young woman, as she pulled the covers, to under her chin.

"How about I go get the pizza, and bring it back here for us, than you could sleep a little longer," Suggested her lover, as he ran his fingers through her hair, loving having her in his bed.

She rolled onto her back, and gave a sleepy smile, "I would like that, thank you."

"Can I ask you something first," Asked the archer, as he rested his hand on her hip.

"Anything."

"How about we get our own place together, just the two of us," He brought his lips down to hers, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "That way we have more privacy, and won't have to worry about Tony interupting us, whenever we're alone for more than an hour."

"I would love to move in with you, Clint," The witch smiled, as she stared into her lover's eyes.

"Good than we'll start looking," Clint smiled as he made eye contact with his lover, enjoying having her in his arms, "Suddenly, I am not that hungry."

"It's open twenty-four-seven anyways, so we have plenty of time," Reminded the young woman, leaning back in for another kiss, "I'm not tires anymore either."

She loved there time alone.

 **A/N: I don't know when I will have another chapter, but I hope you like this chapter. I wrote this a while ago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this fanfiction Clint is not married, nor has he ever been. Tony is Hermione's uncle, instead of father like my other stories. It's my first Clint / Hermione crossover. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **My Witch Chapter 2**

 **A Month Later**

"No you're not," Exclaimed the billionaire, as he stood in his nieces doorway, watching as she packed up her things. He noticed Bruce by the bookshelf, putting books into a box, "What are you doing?"

"He's helping me pack, Uncle Tono. I am moving down the street with Clint, and Bruce offered to help me pack my books, so he could move his stuff into here after," The young witch informed, using her wand to shrink the boxes, before putting them into her bag, "I am nineteen years old Tono, you can't force me to stay here, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, but I could still sulk, my little Mini is leaving me," He made a poutty face, as he watched her join the other scientist at the bookstore, "I am going to miss you."

"I will still be working for you Tono," The witch assured, going to wrap her arms around her uncle, and leaning against his chest, "We just want a place, where you're not turning the corner every thirty minutes, checking on the two of us."

"I won't even come to your floor anymore, just stay here with me," Suggested her uncle, tightening his hold on her.

"You have cameras in all the rooms, except this one Tono, which is why Bruce wanted this room," She smiled as her friend let out a laugh.

"Are you pregnant?"

She looked surprisingly at her uncle, before smacking his chest, "I'm not pregnant, and how can you think that would be a reason, for me to want to move out of here."

"I was just making sure," Tony sighed, as he fell onto the sofa, and started playing on his tablet, "I was thinking about purchasing apartment structures, maybe-"

"It's too late Uncle, I already bought the complex from the lady, knowing that you would try to just to spy on me," She looked over at Bruce, holding out her hand as he slipped some money into it, both of them laughing.

"You made a bet on me?" The billionaire asked slightly hurt.

"He said you wouldn't offer to buy my apartment building, and I told him you would," The witch explained, putting the last of her books into the box, and than shrinking them to fit into her purse. She wrapped her arms around her friend, and kissed his cheek, "Enjoy your new apartment, I put a new key-card on the door, that way my Uncle won't be able to enter whenever he wants." She handed his a card, and turned to look at her uncle, "You can visit us you know, Uncle Tono."

"As long as you call ahead of time, and let us know," Came a new voice.

Hermione turned to smile at her lover, as he entered her floor, "Did you get all your clothes packed?"

"I'm just need you to shrink my furniture, and exercise equipment," Explained the archer, as he walked over to his lover, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you all packed?"

"We just packed the last of my books," Explained the young woman, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled as she looked into his eyes, "I won the bet by the way, so you owe me fifty bucks."

Clint turned his attention to Iron Man, and frowned as he tightened his hold on his witch, "You were going to buy the apartments we are moving into? You don't have to watch everyone, every second of the day Tono, people need there own space."

"You should really listen Tony, he makes a point," Bruce was smiling at his friends, and he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Well I should start moving my clothes in here."

Hermione kissed her boyfriends cheek, before hurrying to join her friend, "Bruce, I'll shrink everything into this box for you, and than help you unpack before we take off," she grabbed a shoe box, and joined her friend in the elevator.

"I appreciate that, Hermione," Bruce smiled as he looked at the young woman, who he had come to think of as a sister to him, "So what is your new apartment like?"

"We actually conjoined three floors into one apartment, they were already vacant, so we didn't have to throw anyone out," Explained the young woman. "The third floor is going to be a lab for my potions, and whatever I decide to work on, and I blocked the kitchen on the third floor, and made it in active. We kept the kitchen on the second floor, which is connected to what we made into a master suite, in case I want a cup of tea during the night. I could store my midnight snacks in the mini-fridge we got for it, and there's a bathroom next to the old kitchen, which I magically installed. Than there is a guest room across from the master bedroom, and another guest room on the main floor, with the main kitchen / dining room, and living room to entertain guest. The three floors are accessed by spiral staircases. We took over the whole top level, and made an office for each of us, a library, and a work out room. No one will be able to access the top floor at all, unless they take the elevator to catch a helicopter in the roof. As far as they soon to be tenants are aware of, that is how the apartment was built, before they move in." She smiled as she thought about her new home, "We were lucky that we bought the apartment, before they allowed other tenants to move in, that way we were able to transform it to what we wanted, to make it look natural. There are eighteen floors all together, which all except ours have two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, kitchen, and dining room. The fifteen, and sixteenth floor are joined as double story apartments for families. The seventeenth floor, which is not part of our apartment, I magically turned into a dog park for those guest with pets."

"Sounds like you have a good thing going," Explained the scientist, as they reached his floor, "Shall we get started, just the books, and clothes need packed."

Hermione smiled as she started to waved her wand, and shrink stuff to fit into the box, as the two walked from room to room, "That everything?"

"Everything I care about," Answered Bruce, as they went back to the apartment, "Thanks for giving me your old apartment, I like Tony, but don't like knowing he is spying on us without knowing."

"Steve, and Tasha are moving into Clint's floor, since I disarmed JARVES, and the cameras from his room to," Hermione explained with a smile, as they returned her floor, finding her boyfriend, and Tony, practically nose to nose. She stared at the two, and shook her head as she returned Bruce's things to there normal size, before going to put her hand on her boyfriends shoulder, "What happened now?"

"He asked me if you were pregnant, thinking that would be the only reason, that I would want to live alone with you," Clint answered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist, and kissing her cheek, "Can we leave now?"

The witch turned to glare at her uncle, "I told you I wasn't pregnant, why would I lie about that Tono," she turned, and walked away with her lover's hand in hers, "Come on let's go home."

The marksman smiled, as he joined his lover in the elevator, and pulled her into his arms, "I like the sound of that." He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her deeply before the doors shut, knowing the billionaire was watching.

"You should really trust your niece, Tony, and know that she is loved by Clint," Bruce explained, as he started to put his books, onto the large book shelf.

"I just promised my sister, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, if anything were to happen to my sister," Explained Tony, as he walked to the mini-bar, which his niece left behind since she didn't drink. He poured himself a club soda, "She's the only family I have left."

"You have to let her live her life, she's a smart young woman, and knows how to take care of herself," Explained the scientist, "Trust them."

"I'm going to go find Pepper, I will see you around, Banner," The billionaire explained, as he got onto the elevator, leaving his friend to unpack.

This should be interesting...

 **A/N: Please leave a Review, and thank you for reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this fanfiction Clint is not married, nor has he ever been. Tony is Hermione's uncle, instead of brother like my other stories. It's my first Clint / Hermione crossover. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **My Witch Chapter 3**

 **Across Town**

Clint smiled as he lifted his witch in his arms, and carried her through the front door, while kissing her, "Welcome home, Baby."

She smiled as she jumped out of his arms, and went to set her purse on the small table, as she leaned against the wall taking in her new home, "I still can't believe we live here, just the two of us."

"And anyone who wants to rent," Reminded the archer, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist, and kissed the side of her head, "This is our home."

"I like the sound of that," Hermione smiled, as she turned in her boyfriends arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you to," He explained, as he brought his lips to hers, than pulled away smiling, "Go ahead and unpack, I know it's killing you not to." 

She shook her head as she waved her wand, causing the door to lock itself, before taking the archer to there bedroom, "I have a better idea."

He smiled when he spotted the door, which lead into there shared room, "I think I like your plan better, we don't need to unpack now."

"Good, because I want to make love to you, Clint Frances Barton," She lead him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Who was he to argue.

 **The Next Morning**

Hermione smiled as she walked into the kitchen, to find her lover cooking bacon, and eggs, "I am so glad you could cook."

"One of us needs to know how," Teased the archer, as he flipped the omelet, and put it on the plate, "Made you a cheese omelet, just the way you like."

"I could cook some things," She grabbed the plate, and walked over to the table, "So we should unpack today, right?"

"It's a good thing you're a witch, that way you could just magic everything to it's place, and we could continue christianing the rest of the apartment," Clint smiled as he brought the bacon, and his own plate to the table, and sat beside the young woman, "I'm glad you moved to New York, and accepted a date from this old guy."

"You're thirty Clint, that's not even old," Explained the witch, as she fed her lover a bite of bacon, before kissing him.

He pulled her onto his lap, so that she was straddling his lap, forgetting about there breakfast, "You look so damn sexy in my shirt."

She smacked his chest, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning her head on his shoulder, "We need to eat Clint, otherwise we won't have energy for anything, since we skipped dinner last night."

He sighed as he helped her back into her chair, and started to eat his own food, "We'll eat, unpack, and than I'll make love to you, than take you to lunch."

Hermione smiled as she ate a piece of her bacon, staring at the man she loved, "That sounds wonderful."

"Good than eat up," Explained the Marksman, before bringing his drink to his mouth,

They loved there life.

 **A Week Later**

"Hey stranger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her uncle, as she entered the Stark lab, where Bruce, and her uncle were working,"I just saw you yesterday."

"Yes, but that was video chat, so you didn't really see me in person," Explained the billionaire, as he turned to look at his niece, "How is domestic life treating you."

"Really Tono," The young woman shook her head, as she took a seat beside her friend, "How is the apartment treating you?"

"I am really enjoying the privacy," Bruce smiled at his friend, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Where is Clint?"

"He's working out with Steve, and Tasha," Hermione stood back up, and walked to where the newest suite was, and started to wave her wand, "I am putting wards on this suite, like I did to your others Uncle Tono, that way I don't have to worry about you."

"I appreciate that kiddo," Tony walked to where his niece was, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as he looked at the suite.

"You're usually never this affectionate, why are you suddenly so clingy?" Asked the witch, wrapping her own arms around her uncle, and kissing his cheek before leaving the embrace, "Where is Pepper?"

"I just really missed you," Explained the billionaire, before going back to his desk, "Pepper, she had to got to Washington DC, but she'll be back on Monday."

"You're uncle has sulked all over the place, you would had thought he'd never see you again," The scientist explained, as he walked to grab a cup of coffee, and brought it to his friend, "I made it this morning, so it's safe."

Hermione smiled as she held the cup in her palms, and brought the warm liquid to her lips, "You're the best, Bruce." She walked over to where her desk was, and sat down opening one of her books, "Now if you don't mind, I have an exam for school, so I need to study."

"What are you studying?" Tony asked, as he turned his seat, to face his neice.

"The similarities between my potions, and modern age medicine to see what I could sale to muggles, without giving the secret of magic away. A lot of ingredients in my potions, could be substituted with something in the muggle world, and work for anyone who is sick. I am working on a burn cream from the magical world used for dragon burns, by looking for what I could use in the muggle world, and distribute to anyone. It won't be as strong, but still stronger than anything the muggles have," Answered the young woman, reaching to put on her glasses.

"That's incredible, Hermione," Exclaimed her friend, as he walked over to look over her shoulder, "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Not at this stage of my project, but possibly at a later time," She turned to look at her uncle, who seemed to be fiddling with a piece of an engine, "Now what are you working on?"

"My scooter broke last night, I am just fixing the part," Answered her uncle, smiling as he looked at his niece, "Nothing like what you're doing kiddo."

"No one can do what she does," Teased Bruce, as he went back to his own station, and sat down.

She smiled at her friend, and Uncle, "You guys are the best."

She loved her life.

 **A/N: Please read, and review.**


End file.
